Time to be selfish
by Renart
Summary: Time travel. AU from ch. 393. Driven to the corner Itachi wasn’t ready to die. So he performed ultimate jutsu. Now 9 years back into the Past, what will he do? Main characters: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm not even a Japanese.

Summary: Driven to the corner Itachi wasn't ready to die. So he performed ultimate jutsu erasing history and even the time itself. Now 9 years back into the Past, what will he do? (a/n: I can't believe that MK actually killed Itachi, that so unfair!)

Main characters: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke

Warning: AU from chapter 393.

Prologue: Brilliant Homicide

Susano became transparent and disappeared without a trace.

There was only one thing left to do now – to die and then his task will be complete. But despite everything he ever felt or thought he just couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough; he wanted to stay alive and wander from one place to another and see his hair turning grey and die in his own bed at the age indecent for any proper shinobi . The worst part of his cowardly wish was that he still had a trick up his sleeve that would grant it. Also he knew that it would be the worst crime ever committed in human history. It would outshine everything he ever did in his hell-like life. He dreamed up this technique in an hour of utter despair, hiding from the world, trying and falling to forget what he did with himself, his little brother and whole Uchiha clan. If only he had understood what jutsu he was creating, he would have forbidden himself even the mere thoughts about it. Undoubtedly he would have been scared out of his mind if only he had had his sanity in the first place back than. But by the time he found himself sane once again, the damage was done: he knew how one could do ideal wholesale slaughter without anyone even realizing that the crime was committed on the first place. He convinced himself that nothing would force him to use it. Oh! He even swore an oath that by no circumstances he would use it. But real truth was simple - driven in the corner, smelling foul breath of Death that came to collect him, Uchiha Itachi was ready to do the cruelest, wickedest thing ever, just because he wasn't ready to die.

"_C__oward!"_

"_I'm really sorry."_

Once Itachi thought himself to be a selfish man that for the love of his little brother and his village committed himself to the years of exile and loathing, but the ultimate truth was that deep down nothing cold destroy that basic instinct - to survive. Really, everything he did in his life he did for his own sake so that it matched his way of ninja. He liked it that way and so it was. And now as Itachi have confessed to his desire nothing could stop him from doing _it_. He wanted to live. Every cell of his body screamed it to him. So he will live.

"_I'm so sorry, Sasuke. But I promise I will never forget you." _

Uchiha Itachi lifted up his eyes and looked attentively at his little brother, standing right here and with that cursed eyes that so perfectly matched his own. There was no way to be really sure for his eyesight became really poor, but still he knew that his dumbfounded little brother glared at him with hate and fear. Itachi withdraw his right hand and formed half-seal. For forbidden art and obviously S-ranked jutsu his invention was surprisingly easy, frightfully easy and didn't need any significant chakra reserves whatsoever.

"I'm the worst thing that ever happened to this world," Itachi whispered, his voice trembling with emotion he long before banned from his life. "Time technique: Tomb of Destiny."

And just like this - _easy, too easy_ - he murdered one fifth of the world's population, for he estimated erasing about nine years were worth exactly this.

A/N: I didn't think that one day I would be actually writing fan-fiction and in English nonetheless. It's too troublesome. But Itachi's death was so perfect and so sad! In this fic the will be Prologue, seven or eight Chapters (which would be longer that bit) and Epilogue. And now, review, please!

Also if someone would like to be my beta, send me e-mail. I'm not native speaker and need some help.


End file.
